Unlikely
by RANDOM COOKIE NINJA
Summary: "Katia-" I cut him off. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" "But-" "I hate you, just leave me alone!" I turned around, punched the wall, and sank to my knees in sobs. "I'm sorry." he whispered. I looked up at him tears running down my face. "Leave!" And he left.
1. Rachel's Death

Rachel Black was just coming home from a doctor's appointment eager to see her two young children and husband at their home. Rachel had just received some interesting news.

She was pregnant

With twins, one boy, one girl.

The only thing wrong with this situation was that she was contemplating on leaving her husband of five years Paul Lahote. She didn't want to hurt him, she knew he loved her very much, but she could not deal with the stress that he could imprint on someone other than herself.

She knew there was something he was not telling her. She knew. She had always got these feelings that someone wasn't telling her the whole truth while she was with her younger brother, her husband, and their friends.

Rachel Black was not planning on sticking around anymore with her husband, soon to be ex-husband. She wished to get a divorce and not tell Paul anything about their new members of their family. She did not want him to use that against her so she would stay with him and their two children.

Rachel Black was planning on having her husband sign a paper for her, she telling him not to worry about reading it, to just sign it and forget about it later. She planned to sign it as well and in the night, make her escape from her hell.

It wasn't like she didn't love Paul, oh she did, more than imaginable. It's not that she didn't love her two boys at home Paul Jr and Anthony, it's just that she wanted an escape from the supernatural world that bound her there. She, knowing that her best friend Leah Clearwater, and that her brother and husband were all werewolves, was just something she could just not handle.

She knew that her two sons were bound to La Push; she knew that they were later going to turn into supernatural beings. She wanted at least two of her children to live a normal happy life, even if it meant leaving her two sons alone without a mother for the rest of their lives. She knew it was rude and selfish for her to do, but she wanted to do what was best for her expecting children; even if it meant them never meeting their father or older brothers.

Rachel softly patted her stomach and smiled to herself. She had already grown fond of these two small beings growing inside of her. After these two children, she planned to have no more. After she was to leave, she wanted a reminder of what their father looked like, even if it was going to make her feel guilty, she still wanted to relinquish some of those memories she had in her previous life.

Rachel hummed softly to a song on the radio, trying to get over the soon to come sorrow of leaving her family.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at her house ten minutes later and pulled into their driveway. She quickly hopped out of the car and gathered her things from the back seat. Not looking forward to what she had to do. She had filed for divorce earlier in the day and got the papers that they needed to sign, step one of her plan was complete.<p>

She calmly walked into the house putting up a façade of happiness, when she was really too sad to comprehend.

She heard scampering feet rushing towards her and the shrill screams of "mommy" directed towards her. Her two sons stopped at her feet and she dropped all of her things to pick them up and hug them closely to herself, fully knowing that this was going to be one of the last moments spent with her two young children.

Her husband of five years soon strolled into the room, a smile quickly stretching out upon his face with the sight of his beautiful wife.

Truth was, he had imprinted on this beautiful person in front of him. He wanted to tell her, he really did, he was just worried that she would do something rash about not telling her sooner. What he didn't know was that something rash was about to go down, no matter if, or if not he told her about the imprinting issue.

"Hello darling." Paul greeted his wife while kissing her fully on the mouth, getting shivers to run through Rachel's whole body, getting Paul to smirk against her lips.

Rachel did not want to forget this moment, so with as much force as he could muster, kissed him back forcefully, leaving Paul to smirk again, truly enjoying himself.

Rachel regretfully pulled away. "Hi."

"What did the doctor say?" Paul questioned.

Rachel carefully thought over an answer before responding. "He just said it was a little cold nothing to fret about. Oh I almost forgot, the office gave me something that we both need to sign. Don't worry about reading it over, I read through it carefully, you know, lawyers eye and all, there is nothing that would affect us."

"Ok, I trust you. You are one fine lawyer darling. Let me see the papers and I will sign them." Paul responded.

Rachel carefully set down her two sons, watching them as they retreated into their play room. She bent down to her bags to retrieve the envelope that concealed the divorce papers. She handed them to her husband along with a pen and told him to sign just below where she had earlier.

Paul was done quickly handing them back to his wife, well now more like ex-wife. Rachel gave him a smile and placed the papers back in the envelope and placed it back into her bag.

She walked into the kitchen to make their dinner; their last meal together as a family.

* * *

><p>It was night time, 12:03 to be exact. Paul was quietly snoring beside her on the bed. Rachel had already packed most of the clothes she wanted to bring and all of the natural necessities she needed. She had wads upon wads of cash in her bag, most already deposited into her new bank account. She wasn't selfish enough to take all of the money Paul and her both shared; she wanted him and her children to survive after all.<p>

She had a big enough heart to leave Paul and her two sons a sizable amount of cash that she had earned from her job as a lawyer. She was after all the best in Washington, so she was bound to make more money than other lawyers around. Not to mention that Paul had a well paid job as a car salesman in Seattle. Paul and her sons were able to live comfortably for a long time.

Rachel quietly gathered all of the bags that she had not already put in her car and brought them downstairs. She quietly opened the front door and placed the bags into her car and walked back into the house to scribble down a note telling Paul and her children what was going on. She placed a sizable amount of money with the note as well.

She had set up bank accounts for all of her children and would add as much as she could each month so one day; they could support their own families.

Rachel Black then walked out the door, put her car in gear, and drove off. Not turning back.

* * *

><p>Paul Lahote woke up the next morning alone. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was seven o'clock. Rachel was not supposed to be at work today, so why was she gone?<p>

_She was probably at the store._ He thought to himself, fully knowing most stores weren't open this early, but it was better than think negatively.

He walked down the hall to wake his two children. He lifted each of them out of their cribs and placed them on the floor, watching them scatter down the hallway and down the stairs. Paul laughed and fallowed them, not knowing what he would find down the stairs.

He carefully walked down the hall, gazing at the pictures of him, his wife, and their beautiful children scattering the walls. He smiled at all of the memories and couldn't help the thought of soon making new memories with all of his family.

Paul walked down the stairs and into the kitchen ready to make himself some coffee. One glance at the table stopped him in his tracks. He saw wads of cash on the table and a note next to them.

_This is not good._ He told himself.

He rushed over to the table and read over the note.

_-Paul_

_Look, I'm sorry it has to be this way. Those papers you signed last night were divorce papers. I know you might wonder why I had you sign those and the reason for why I'm leaving so here it is: I don't want to worry about you imprinting on someone else. I don't want you to imprint on anyone but me, I don't want to have to worry about you leaving me and my children. There is also the fact that you are a supernatural being that shouldn't exist. _

_PJ and Anthony are in too far deep in the supernatural world. I know that they will someday change into a werewolf just like you do, and I don't want that for my other children. That's right, other children. Yes you are the soon to be father of twins. One girl, and one boy. _

_You see, the doctors appointment yesterday was to determine whether or not I was, after all, going to have another child, and I was shocked to find out that I was not to be having one baby, but two! _

_I have already picked out names as well, so if one day you meet by chance, or if I die before they are old enough to take care of themselves, I want you to know their names. _

_The boy will be Liam Reece, while my only daughter will be Katia Rose. Do you like them? Because I certainly do. As you know, Rose is my middle name and Reece is yours, and I thought these names qould be perfect._

_Don't ever doubt that I loved you. Hell I still do and I'm crying as I write this. Paul, just remember that I will always love you. Tell my sweet little boys that I love them as well. Tell Leah, Jacob, Dad, and the rest that I'm sorry for leaving, but I want to do what is best for my un-born children. Tell them I will never forget them and will always love them._

_Love_

_-Rachel_

Paul was broken. He could feel his heart shatter in two. His imprint had left him! He could feel tears pour out of his eyes.

He crumpled up the note and ran out of the door and phased mid air, not at all caring that he had left his two young children at home playing, the only thing running through his mind was that she left him. Rachel, his imprint, had left him.

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen Years Later<em>

Thirteen year old Katia and her brother Liam were standing in front of a grave. Their mother's grave.

Katia, the younger of the two was bawling her eyes out, her brother also shedding some tears, rubbing her back trying to comfort his twin.

Their mother had died in a car crash when she was to be picking up her two children from her daughters soccer game, her sons already finished a few hours before.

The two children were waiting for their mother to pick them up when a cop car pulled up to them and told them the news. They both immediately started to cry, Katia falling to the ground in heart wrenching sobs, not believing that this could happen to their mother.

The twins were told that their mother, Rachel, died immediately from impact not feeling any pain as she died.

The twins were devastated beyond belief. A week before the funeral was to be held, the police got in contact with Rachel's family and told them of the death; her family immediately saying that they would attend the ceremony.

The children grew up without a father, not knowing who he was, their mother only telling them that he was a hero and deserved better than her leaving him while having them in her womb.

So you can imagine the initial shock that they had gotten that they would be staying with their father and two older brothers until the year they turned eighteen. The twins were not aware that they had two, full blood related brothers that were older than themselves. They were shocked that their mother would not tell them such a thing.

When it was the day of the ceremony, a bunch of people who resembled the teens showed up. About twenty or so to be exact.

Some of them looked to be in their teenage years, but were extremely buff and looked to be on steroids. The twins also noticed that all of the men were tall, just like Liam was starting to get. For his age, Liam was really tall, standing at about 5'11 while his sister stood at 5 foot. Compared to him and the rest of the giants, she was tiny and fragile.

While Liam was tall and extremely strong for his age, Katia was skinny and short, but soccer, the sport in which she trained immensely for all year long, made her quite strong. For looking as she did, she was stronger than you would think.

Katia and Liam were being consoled by friends of Rachel's that were invited to the ceremony. Rachel mostly had lawyer friends, so all of those friends were prim and proper, looking smart and conservitive at every waking moment of the day. They were also extremely pale compared to them.

Katia and Liam were the cabon copy of the other. They boty had black hair and naturally tan skin with hazel eyes, and high cheek bones from their Native American backgrounds. Their hair was thick and very soft as well. Katia, instead of having the normal black hair, decided to dye it a brown color. Lots of people had black hair at her school; it was just so boring so she had asked her mother if she could dye it, her mother said yes without a second thought.

So now, Katia had brown hair that complemented her skin tone quite nicely. She loved the way it looked as well. Even Liam had to admit that it suited his sister perfectly.

Paul and his sons immediately spotted their family members. His son, Liam, he could tell was going through the change. His daughter, looked just like her beautiful mother except she had brown hair. They were both so beautiful, he was so happy that he would gain another part of Rachel. He was devastated when she let thirteen years ago. It tore him apart, but he never forgot about his kids. If anything, he spent much more time with them than he had before, knowing perfectly well that they were forever a part of Rachel, his beloved imprint.

Katia and Liam received condolences from everyone at the ceremony, telling them that they were oh so very sorry for the loss of their mother. It was about thirty minutes later when the twins were face to face with their father, brothers, and all of their mother's old friends from back home.

"Hello, I'm Paul, your father." Paul said.

"We know." The twins responded simultaneously.

"It's great to finally meet you. Wish it had been on better circumstances though. Oh I'm your uncle by the way, Jacob." Jacob said.

"Nice to meet you as well Jacob." Liam said while raising one eyebrow.

"Don't do that. You know I can't do that." Katia murmured to her brother, not knowing that the rest of the guys could hear as well.

Liam just smirked the famous Lahote smirk and replied, "You know I just do it to annoy you don't you. Right?"

"Oh I know. That's why one day I will get you back. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, I will." Katia told her brother cynically.

The guys were trying hard not to laugh at the twins banter, but it proved to be very hard when all of a sudden Seth cracked up laughing, soon followed by the others.

Liam and Katia were a little freaked out to say the least.

"Why are they laughing?" Katia questioned.

That just sent them all into another round of laughter. Why the hell were they laughing? They do know this is a funeral right? You aren't supposed to laugh at a funeral! You are supposed to mourn the death of your loved one!

Was there something wrong with these Quileutes? Where they "special" or something?

"I don't think they are sane... Maybe we should make a break for it..." Katia whispered to her brother.

"Let's just back away slowly." Liam responded.

There comments just made the strange people laugh more.

The twins backed away, clearly not intent on staying with these crazy people.

"Ok, ok, sorry. We are not insane or anything, you're banter just amuses us." One of the giants stated.

The twins looked at eachother and replied simultaneously, "Ok..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like? Did you hate? Sorry yeah I know I should work on my other stories but this was stuck in my head all day today at school. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I really don't feel like reading through this trying to find them. <strong>_

_**Leave a review on what you think please. They help me improve my writing. Also check out my other stories please! My goal is to reach 100 reviews on at least one of them and I would really appreciate if you would help me with my dream!**_

_**Don't forget to vote for my poll!**_

_**~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~**_


	2. Falling

_**Ok so yeah the beginning of this is kind of bad… My favorite part was the ending. I think I'm better with third person than I am with first person narrative. In case you didn't notice though, I changed the summary. The summary came to me and I decided to make that a very important scene in the story and then somehow it became the new summary… Scary what ideas you get when you are watching TV…**_

_**Thank you everybody who left a review. Reviews mean a lot to me. They motivate me to write more. Can I get more reviews this chapter? Read the context below to see if I'm worthy of your thoughts.**_

_**VOTE FOR MY POLL!**_

_**CHIO!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katia POV<strong>_

Here I was, in the backwoods of Washington; or also known as La Push. Yes La Push; I think whoever named this reservation was trying to be fancy and since the French are known for being fancy, they frenched the name of their Reservation up.

Liam and myself of course were in a car, I think it was our fathers car, but I wasn't really so sure. I mean, there were a lot of the natives at the funeral so I could probably be with anybody. Eh, who cares? It's not like I actually care about these people.

Yes they may be family, but I don't know any of these people. They are strangers. If they were important, than our dead mother would have told us right?

"Katia." A voice called to me.

"What?" I grumbled underneath my breath.

"We are almost there, so don't start acting out. You have yet to meet everyone still." The voice said.

I looked up and saw that the voice was my fathers. "I thought Liam and I had already met everyone." I said confused.

Dad replied, "Oh you have seen everybody, but you have yet to meet them formally."

I responded with a grunt, not excited about meeting new people. Didn't they know that I really don't care who they are, that I just care about going to my new home and sleeping?

Father pulled up to a house and instructed Liam and I to get out of the car and get our things out of the trunk. The rest of our things had already been shipped here and we were told put away.

Delightful.

The one thing I need is a bunch of people I don't know and trust going through my things. Delightful. Hopefully guys didn't unload my things which would have been embarrassing, especially if they saw some of the things I had shipped.

I trekked up to the room that was supposedly mine and set down the bags I was carrying delicately down on the hard wood floor. I didn't have much in the suite cases seeing how most of my things were already here.

I looked around my room and noticed that the walls were a royal blue with one wall having a wolf standing upon rocks and howling up at the moon with other wolves doing the same thing right behind it. It was actually pretty cool once you think about it. Knowing that I have no artistic talent at all, it makes me feel kind of jealous. The reason for that is that I can make rabbits look like cars and other inanimate objects at times. It's quite sad really, Liam can draw anything, he is and amazing drawer, but it seems that whoever had that gene did not pass it to me.

The only thing I was remotely good at was soccer and basketball. Soccer was my life, and basketball took up half of my heart if that makes any sense. Without either of them, I would be nothing. They were the only things that made me remotely happy. Back home, I was on the varsity basketball and varsity soccer team. The days I didn't have practices or if I found time, I would go down to the gym and box. I enjoyed hitting things to take out my anger and frustration. When I competed in boxing matches, I never lost. Never. The only times I have ever lost was when I lose against my coach. My coach used to be a big boxer in his day and rarely lost. I have only beaten him once, but once was good enough for me.

I was the complete opposite of my brother. The only sport he played was soccer and he practiced with me at times, but usually he would stare out of the window and draw things that came to mind. He also played the electric guitar so he spent most of his days either jamming out on the guitar or drawing.

I looked to my feet as I got this weird emotion raised inside of me. _Pain, fear, sorrow, longing. _I felt all of these emotions for my mother, my dead mother.

I missed her. I missed how she supported Liam and I in whatever we felt was right or when she drove us to our games. When Liam's first picture was in an art show and he won, my mother and I cheering as Liam walked onto the stage and received his ribbon and plaque. How I missed my sweet, innocent mother.

"Katia." Someone yelled.

"Yes?" I questioned not raising my voice at all.

"Come down here, you need to meet some people." The voice shouted once more.

"Ok." I didn't even flinch. I just walked down the stairs like a good girl and came to a stop when I saw that the kitchen was filled with people.

"You called." I said emotionlessly, my face staying blank.

"This is your extended family." My father said.

"And?" I asked.

My father gave me a glare and I glared right back, I won't be going down without a fight. My father was the first to stop his glare and turned to the people in front of me.

He pointed to the family sitting down. "Those are the Black's, Jacob and Josephine Black and their children Jacob Jr, or JJ as we call him, Jenifer, Jason, and Jordan. They are you cousins." Their sons, Jason and JJ looked exactly like their father while their daughters Jenifer and Jordan looked exactly like their mother. What's up with all of the "J's" anyway? Are they like that one family with like nineteen kids or something? The Duggar's?

He pointed to a second family. "They are Seth and Kendra Clearwater. Their daughter Sylvia is in college at the moment while their son Ryan isn't here at the moment." They looked way too young to have a daughter in college. It's a compliment really, I'm just complimenting them on how young the look.

In the family next to them, there was a woman who bared a quite large resemblance to Seth. Wonder if their related…

Coincidently, my father pointed to them next and introduced them as the Sales. The family was made up of Leah and Robby Sales, and there two kids who were younger than me at the ages of seven and six, named Stephanie and Cara.

There was also Embry Call and his wife Samantha with their son Ray who was about my age but maybe a year older. Ray was extremely buff, he was practically packed with muscles and was extremely tall for his age, but that didn't stop his boyish features from shining through.

The next two families were the Lee's, Brady and his wife Callie and Collin and his wife Brenda. Brady and Callie had a daughter that was my age named Brianna and a son Carson who was fifteen and practically looked exactly like Ray. Collin and Brenda also had two kids named Bailey, who was probably Ray's age and was also extremely buff, muscular, and tall, and a daughter who was about seven named Catherine, or Cat to most people.

My father also introduced me to Jared his best friend and his wife Kim. They had four kids. They had triplets that were all girls who were in college with Sylvia named Kendall, Kylee, and Kirsten. They had a son named Brandon who was about the same height and body structure that Liam did. Brandon looked to be about our age but maybe a year younger at the most.

Quil and Claire Ateara had the cutest kids. They had twins named Carmen and Cameron who were about eight months old. Those two kids would break some hearts when they got older, you could count on it.

The last family was the Uley's. Sam and Emily Uley were the proud parents of five kids. Diana was the oldest and was at college with the triplets and Sylvia, and then there was Eliza who was a freshman in college just two years below her sister. The two boys were Joey who was seventeen and Jace who was fifteen. Jace and Joey were with Ryan Clearwater doing something that apparently I couldn't be informed of.

"It's a delight to meet you all." I tell them with a small smile.

"It truly is." Liam said seemingly out of nowhere. I actually didn't even know he was there to tell you the truth.

"Where are PJ and Tony?" I asked.

"Who's Tony?" Anthony asked. Huh didn't even notice he was in the room…

"You."

"Uh no its not…"

"Yeah it is. Anthony is too long, so I decided to give you a nickname. Bam the name Tony was born." I told my brother with a smirk.

He sighed. "Fine you can call me Tony, just don't start calling me something weird ok?"

"Ok, so-"I was cut off by a door slamming open and closed and laughter flooding through the house.

Three boys came barreling into the kitchen with cut off's on and no shirts. You could hear their sneakers squeaking against the linoluem tile.

When I looked up, I meet chocolaty brown eyes and my world stopped. I just kept on looking and looking at this boy who suddenly captured my heart on a whim. He was perfect in every way. He had brown eyes, was tall, about 6'6 at the most, he had a muscular build, and his eyes, his eyes were the most gorgeous chocolaty brown color I have ever seen.

It seemed that I couldn't take my eyes off of this stranger, and it seemed that he couldn't get enough of me either.

The only thing that bothered me about this situation though was that even though when I finally tore my eyes away from the gorgeous boy in front of me, he kept on staring. He seemed entranced by me somehow. I knew I wasn't that pretty, so why was he staring?

_He's staring because he likes you._

He doesn't though, I'm thirteen and he's like fifteen!

_That doesn't matter, age is just a number._

Yes age is just a number, but he's like a pedophile!

_He is not a pedophile, not yet anyway…_

What do you mean by that?

_Well, you two aren't dating or anything, so he is not classified under the category of pedophile._

True, but if we did-

_Key word is if. If you start dating, no one ever said that you were, so don't jump to conclusions that he is a pedophile. Even though he may like you and he is two years older doesn't mean that he is a pedophile. He isn't one until he acts upon his desires._

Fine then conscience, I'll let you be my guide.

_Fine with me. Now go make me a sandwich._

Um no, go make your own sandwich, I'm not you maid…

_Fine then be that way._

I decided that I had enough of arguing with my conscience and walked up to the boy who was still staring.

"Katia." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Jace." The next thing he did shocked me. He leaned and kissed me straight on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty years prior:<em>

_Rachel Black was getting ready for her first date with Paul Lahote. She didn't want to agree at first, but she just couldn't say no to the man any longer. When she said no to him all of the times before, she had this weird pain inside her chest. She didn't like the pain, and whenever she was away from Paul, she felt this strange feeling, it was like something was pulling Rachel to Paul somehow. Whenever she was with Paul however, she had strong emotions of want radiating off of her involuntary. _

_Rachel had just finished her hair and makeup and was then changing into her white blouse and black mid-thigh skirt. She grabbed a pair of heels from her closet and proceeded down the staircase where Paul was waiting at the bottom._

"_You look gorgeous." Paul told her._

"_Thank you." Rachel told him. "You look quite dashing yourself really." _

_It was true. Paul looked exceptionally handsome at that moment. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with black jeans and dress shoes. She had never imagined that Paul Lahote could look this sexy in dress wear. _

_Paul grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled at her, looking up at her in the process under his thick dark eyelashes that made his eyes look amazing. He was such a magnificent creature, Rachel was one lucky woman to be going out on a date with Paul, woman everywhere will be looking on at her in jealousy._

_Paul led her along the path to his truck and opened the door for her and closed it once she was all settled. He quickly walked around the other side of the truck and stepped inside immediately starting up the car and cranking up the heat so Rachel, his imprint would be warm enough. _

_Even though Paul had a reputation for being hot tempered and being a womanizer, he was showing no signs of being either at the moment. _

_Paul knew that he couldn't risk the chance of losing his precious imprint, so he decided that he was going to try to be on his best behavior for the whole date. He would try as hard as he could to prove to Rachel that he wasn't all of the things people say about him. Paul wanted Rachel to love him and accept that he was done with his past and was only focused on their future together. _

_Paul and Rachel sat in silence mostly during the car ride to Port Angles. They occasionally made small talk, but they both soon enveloped into a comfortable silence. _

_When they arrived at the restaurant a half hour later, Paul quickly got out of the car and glided over to Rachel's side to open the door for her and lead her inside like a true gentleman would do. He opened the door for her as well and led her to the waiting area so a waitress could seat them._

_A waitress soon came over and escorted them to their seats and gave them their menus. The waitress left quickly to retrieve their dinks after they ordered coming back minutes later to see the couple laughing. Jenna, their waitress thought it was a cute sight and decided to silently give them their drinks while they laughed and looked over the menus._

_Rachel was currently laughing over a joke that Paul said. Inside of her head though, she was mulling over why being with Paul at the moment felt so right. Paul was her brother's friend, and was two years younger than her. When Jacob and he hung out when they were younger, I never had these feelings for Paul. The only feeling I have ever felt towards him during that time was annoyance. When she returned from college and she saw Paul all sexy and handsome, she instantly felt this connection. This connection only intensified when their eyes met._

_Paul was having a wonderful time with his imprint and never wanted that moment to end. Rachel was finally starting to see him as an adult and not just the younger friend of her brother. Paul had always had a crush on Rachel, and that crush only intensified when he imprinted on her a month prior. _

_Jenna came back a while later and took their orders. When she walked away the couple talked and laughed more. Jenna knew that these two were meant to be together forever. You could see it when they had any contact with the other. They were just perfect._

_When they were both done with their meals, Paul paid the bill and they were on their way back to the Reservation. _

"_You know Paul; I had a really great time tonight." Rachel told the younger man._

"_I had a good time as well Rachel. I'm glad that you agreed to go on a date with me in the first place." Paul told his love sheepishly._

"_It was nothing really; I just couldn't resist you any longer. When I said no to you all of the times before, it didn't feel right. It felt as if I said no again, and then in would tear me apart." Rachel told Paul honestly._

"_I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Paul told her._

"_It's fine really. It was only a matter of time before I said yes anyway."_

"_A matter of time." Paul whispered to low for her to hear._

_The couple was silent for the rest of the ride home._

_All in all, that was the night that Paul and Rachel starting falling._

_Falling in love. _

_**~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~**_


	3. Strip

_Many years before:_

_Rachel Black first met Paul Lahote when she was 17 years of age. Her twin sister Rebecca was away on a date at the time and she was stuck babysitting her little brother Jacob and his insolent little friends. _

_Rachel Black did not enjoy looking after a bunch of twelve to thirteen year old boys. It wasn't really high up on the category of things to do on a Saturday during your senior year of high school. Rebecca was just lucky that she could weasel her way out of babysitting. Rebecca told their father that she already had plans and that she couldn't watch the boys. At the time she didn't, but Rebecca made some just to get out of it._

_So there Rachel was, stuck at home watching pre-adolescent little boys. Rachel Black was not at all happy, not one bit._

"_Rachel," her little brother whined, "we're hungry, can you order us pizza or something?"_

_Rachel took a calming breath and answered, "Fine Jacob, but you and your little friends better not bother me again for the rest of the night. Are we clear?" _

_Her brother smiled happily and nodded his head in agreement. He then bounded off with four of his five friends._

_Rachel looked for the phone, but to her astonishment, it was nowhere in sight. _

"_Here." An anonymous voice said. A hand soon was extended towards her with the phone in their hand._

"_Thanks kid." _

"_I'm not a kid." The voice said._

_Rachel Black looked up in shock at the ferocity of the voice. Her eyes were met with chocolaty brown ones. She looked the boy over and noticed that he had inky black hair like she did and was taller than the other boys by a few inches. _

"_I'm pretty sure you're a kid. You are after all four year younger than me." She told the boy._

"_Fine then, old woman." The boy said whilst emphasizing the old._

_Rachel gasped. She was appalled that this boy would have such audacity to call her old. Rachel Black was not old, she was only seventeen after all._

"_I'm not old kid," she said._

"_Yeah, well if you call me kid, I'm going to call you old." _

"_Sweetie, it doesn't work that way." She told him._

"_Well, that's how is going to be if you keep calling me kid." He told her nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders._

"_What's your name anyway, kid?" She asked._

"_Paul, what about you old woman?" Paul said._

"_Rachel." She responded instantly._

"_Well then Rachel, I like you." He then walked out of the room without a second look back._

_Rachel was bewildered; no one ever walks away from her. Never, and she wasn't going to let that start now. _

"_Paul, come back here I'm not finished with you." She called._

_Paul froze mid-step with a smirk on his face. He turned around to look at her with the smirk still intact. _

"_What do you need Rachel?" he asked eerily calm._

"_I like you too kid." She said. Rachel Black then turned away from him with a small smile upon her lips and walked into the kitchen. _

_Present:_

I was shocked, shocked at the feeling of Jace's lips upon mine. Luckily he didn't steal my first kiss. He only stole my sixth. Ryan Paisley already stole my first and second whilst Cody Somali stole my third, fourth, and fifth. Ah, late seventh grade and early eighth grade back home were great. Sadly my relationship with Cody was cut short because of this whole catastrophe happening.

Wait, why am I running this through my head? More important things are happening right now, like I don't know, this hot fifteen year old boy suddenly kissing me? Yeah I'm pretty sure this was more important. So I did the only thing I knew would make this whole experience come to an end.

I kicked him in the crotch, and when he fell to his knees, just slightly taller then me still, I cracked him in the jaw the hardest I could, which left him sprawled out on the floor groaning in pain.

I wasn't done yet though, I kicked him in the stomach for good measure three times, just because I could. It wasn't like anyone was stopping me from doing so anyway.

I was happy with my work; Jace was now sprawled out on the floor clutching his crotch and stomach, whilst groaning in pain. He looked so helpless, and I laughed at his pain.

I was laughing so hard that tears started to come out of my eyes. This was the funniest thing that has happened in my life for a while.

"That just shows you that you don't mess with Katia." I managed to say between laughs.

I looked to Liam to see his reaction. He didn't find this situation funny at all, he was pissed. I'm pretty sure that he thought that he stole my first kiss and was taking advantage of me. If only he knew…

"What the fuck was that." Liam growled while shaking.

"What did it look like shit face? He kissed me so I retaliated. What's the big deal?" I asked.

"He just kissed you, he was your first kiss, do you not realize that you will never get that back? This fucker will be forever embedded into your brain." Liam exclaimed.

"He wasn't my first kiss." I told him nonchalantly.

"What do you mean Katia?" Liam asked.

"Ryan was." I told him shrugging.

"My friend Ryan or other Ryan?"

"Your friend. I told you he liked me, you just chose not to listen." I told my twin while twirling my hair.

He started to mumble things under his breath how he was going to get him back. Not important stuff.

"Wait, who is Ryan?" PJ asked.

"Oh, he was my third boyfriend. First was Matthew, then there was Kaleb, Ryan, Josh, then there was Cody. Cody was the best. He was hot." I told him while recalling memories.

"You had that many boyfriends?" Cat asked.

"Yes sir. They were the only serious ones though, there were a couple that only lasted for a week or two, they weren't important enough to make it on the list though." I told the little girl.

She looked towards her mother, "When I'm Katia's age can I have that many boyfriends?"

Her father looked like he was about to oppose but her mother quickly piped up, "You sure can sweetie."

I stifled a laugh; this girl had a brother and cousins that would prevent any of that from happening.

"Where the hell was I when this happened?" Liam exclaimed.

"Hey you knew about Cody. The others were sort of a secret…" I trailed off.

"Yeah well you wont be having any more of those for a while." My father piped up.

I tried to raise an eyebrow, but I'm pretty sure that I failed miserably. "Who says?"

"I do. I'll have your brothers and the rest of the boys make sure of it." He told me.

I rolled my eyes and glared whispering under my breath, "That's what you think."

"What was that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

I smiled angelically. "Nothing."

An arm was then wrapped around my waste. I leaned into the sudden embrace thinking nothing of it.

"Get your arms off of my sister." Liam growled.

"Make me kid." A voice said.

I turned around in the embrace and was shocked to see Jace holding onto me. I tried my hardest to get out of his grip, but he only strengthened his hold.

"Get off of me." I growled.

"No." he said while smirking.

"Sam, get your son off of my daughter." My father growled.

"You know what the feeling is like." Sam told him.

"Actually I don't." my father said then walked out of the room.

Sam sighed at my dad's retreating form. "Jace let Katia go. I really don't want to start anymore problems."

Jace complied with his demands letting me go instantly.

There was then an awkward silence. So I decided to break it.

"Got any grapes?"

* * *

><p>"So Brianna, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked. I instantly took a liking to this girl, and she was now my best friend.<p>

"Not anything fun really. I mostly just hang out with the guys." She told me.

"Why not Jordan and Jennifer?" I asked.

"I don't like them. They think they are all that and are the most important things in the world when they really aren't. Not to mention that under all of that makeup they aren't really that pretty." She said.

"Do you hang out with the guys our age or the older ones?" I curiously asked.

"Both. As long as Jordan and Jennifer aren't there, I'll hang with any of them." She told me.

"You know, we should go to the beach. We can get all of the older kids minus Jordan and Jennifer to go." I told her.

"You know that's a really good idea. I'll tell everyone minus your family, you can tell them. I think some of the guys might be there to, so you can tell them as well. Go home and get ready, I'll be over ready soon." Brianna said.

* * *

><p>I arrived home and screamed that I was there and ran up to my room to get ready. I walked over to my dresser to grab my bathing suit. It was a black bikini with neon green circles on it. I then grabbed a pair of black short shorts then an aquamarine billowy top with flowers on it. I then slipped on some wedges that would make me look taller and headed downstairs.<p>

Piled into the living room were Liam, Tony, PJ, Jason, JJ, Ryan, Ray, Carson, Bailey, Brandon, Joey, and Jace.

I nodded my head to Liam and he returned gesture. I then walked to the front door only to see Brianna about to knock.

"I couldn't find any of the guys, so I guess we're going to have to go by ourselves." She said.

"Oh, the reason why you can't find them is because they are all in my living room." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Let's go ask if they want to come then, our parents won't let us go if we don't have one of them come." She told me.

I didn't respond, I only grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into the room.

"Liam, Ray, Bailey, and Brandon, you're coming with us." I then motioned Liam over and whispered into his ear, "Get them all some swim trunks. We are going to the beach and I don't want the rest of them to know. Call me when you are all done Brianna and I will distract the guys. Some of them can change in my room if needed."

Liam nodded his head and smirked motioning the guys to fallow.

"What was that all about?" Carson asked.

Brianna and I looked to each other, smirked then looked back and said, "Nothing."

"When you say it's nothing that means it isn't nothing. So I ask again, what are you doing?" Carson said.

That's when I heard the signal. Liam and the guys are ready. I looked at Brianna then nodded.

We then started to scream, "Strip" by Chris Brown.

"I JUST WANNA SEE YOU STRIP RIGHT NOW!" Brianna and I then started to shed some of our clothes we had over our bathing suites. The guys rushed down the stairs after we both successfully took off our shorts and ran outside.

I jumped onto Liam's back. I could not run in heals, I would break my ankle!

"To the beach!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Brianna, the guys, and I were all sitting on the beach laughing about the escape attempt to get to the beach without been told not to go. Brianna and I were lucky that we thought to not drop our shirts on the floor earlier because it was getting seriously cold. Although the shirts weren't really helping at all.<p>

"I can't believe you guys just decided to start stripping. That was hilarious. I love that you sand "Strip" too." Ray said laughing.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Brianna told him.

"I don't think the guys were expecting that at all." Brandon said.

"They probably weren't. I know that if I was in there position I wouldn't expect that." I replied.

"I bet they were scarred for life." Liam said.

Brianna and I simultaneously slapped him upside the head.

"I bet Jace liked it." Bailey said jokingly and winked.

"I sure did."

All of our eyes widened and we turned around us. All of the guys were there, even our fathers and other members of the male specimen.

I whispered a muttered curse under my breath the same time Liam did. Ha, we really were alike.

"Hey dad." Bailey said breaking the awkward silence.

His father just looked at him, it seemed like they were all glaring at us. Harsh. Looked like we were in trouble.

My father looked at Brianna and me and said, "I can't believe you two put on a strip show for the guys. Half of them are related to you somehow either brother or cousin and the other half of them are only horny guys who can't keep it in their pants."

"You're lucky we're not going to tell you mother's." Sam said.

Now that hurt. He knew Liam and my mother died. What he said was a whole new low.

"Go ahead and tell her." Liam laughed un-humorously. "I'm sure she'll get back to you as soon as she can."I said and gave a nasty smile.

I looked towards my father and my other brothers. They looked hurt by what Sam said as well, especially my father.

Liam and I stood up and brushed sand off of our clothes. Liam grabbed my upper arm and started to pull me away from everyone. I happily complied eager to get away from Sam.

"I didn't-"Sam was interrupted by my father, "I can't believe you said that."

"Paul-"

"No, I'm not accepting any apologies. Just because the love of your life is still alive and well doesn't mean that you can rub that in my face and expect me not to retaliate."

Their voices were muddled now as Liam and I walked farther away and into the woods.

* * *

><p>I was sitting alone in my room when Liam walked in.<p>

"I can't believe he said that. He knows that our mother is dead, so why did he say it?" I asked my brother.

"Because Sam's an asshole that's why. He only cares about himself and his perfect life, not everyone can live that way." Liam replied.

"A lot of hurtful things have been said to me, but that by far has been the one to hurt the most." I told him.

"I know Katia, I know."

"I love you Liam, please don't ever leave me." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I won't leave you ever Katia. No one could ever get me to leave you." He replied.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!<strong>_

_**So yeah that's the reason why I updated today. **_

_**~REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY~**_

_**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while, but at least I gave you something to read right? I know that this isn't the best chapter but it's sort of long. Eight pages to be exact. **_

_**I tried to update all of my stories, but I couldn't update my Embry/OC one because my computer crashed. Please read and review it for my birthday please though.**_

_**Can you give me 4 reviews for this one please? More is totally fine though ;)**_

_**~REVIEW FOR BIRTHDAY CUPCAKES~**_


	4. Lost

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I kind of got grounded and wasn't able to use electronics for the past two months. Plus, I haven't really been into Twilight as much but I finally got back into my obsession. Hope you like!**_

_**Ok so my Embry/OC story was taken off of FanFiction. I didn't do it, but apparently it went against one of the rules or something, so I'm sorry for that. Could someone please tell me what I did that went against the rules so then I don't do it again?**_

_**Thanks, enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katia POV<strong>_

I woke up with a huge headache. I looked to my right and saw Liam sprawled out on my bed next to me. I'm glad that he stayed with me. I love my twin; he is my everything. We have been through so much together and I can't imagine life without him.

He then started to snore. He may be my twin brother, but I was not going to stand for this abomination!

"Liam." I said shaking him. All he did was grumble something incoherent so I did it again. "Liam." Still nothing.

That's when I got an idea. I sat up in bed and pushed him out awakening him right as he touched the floor.

"Ow" He grumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes clean from sleep.

"Hey there brother dearest. Want to get some breakfast with me?" I asked.

"Sure thing my dearest younger sister." He said smiling.

I pointed my hand up in the air and shouted, "Tally ho!"

I jumped off of my bed and raced my brother out of the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where we both immediately ran to the fridge.

"Ha Liam I won!" I yelled at him with a huge grin on my face.

He pouted and said, "No fair sissy, you cheated."

"I did not you big baby!" I argued.

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-" I was abruptly cut off by someone saying, "Ok guys we get it!"

We both turned around only to see all of the guys, and Brianna, there all staring at us amused. This was not a good time! I looked like crap! I looked in the mirror across from me and saw that my makeup was slightly smudged and my hair all messed up with the clothes I was wearing yesterday still on. Shit.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Bri answered, "Well you see, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us to hang for a while."

I looked at Liam and he nodded. "We would love to come. Just let us become presentable to go out before we go anywhere." Liam said.

Ray nodded his head and said, "Yeah sure. Just be ready in the next half hour so we can get there to find a good spot before the rest of the town gets all the good ones first."

I nodded my head but said, "Wait why don't you just go ahead of us and get a good spot. Liam and I tend to take a while and we do want to get good spots so you guys can go and save some for us."

"That's actually a really good idea Katia. Come on guys lets go to the beach." Bri said while walking out of the house with the guys following except for Jace.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I want to wait for you. You guys don't know how to get there on your own yet so I figured that you might need some help." He responded.

"We don't need your help," Liam growled. "We got home from there yesterday and we sure as hell can get there today alone. So why don't you just run along and go with the others."

Jace glared at my brother but then glanced at me as if asking if it was ok. I gave him a strange look but nodded signaling to go ahead. He nodded back and ran out of the door.

"Ready to get dressed?" I asked.

Liam was still glaring out of the door where Jace just left from but nodded his head silently and followed me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Liam where are we?" I whined. Liam and I were currently in the forest wandering around trying to find the beach.<p>

"I know where we are." Liam said confidently.

"Liam, I think we are lost. I don't remember walking this far into the forest. It's starting to creep me out." I told my brother.

"Don't worry Katia, if anything happens I'll hold it off and you can run to get help. I'm not letting anything happen to you." He told me.

Just then we heard a strange noise from behind us. We both turned around to see nothing.

I latched onto Liam's arm. "Liam, I really want to get out of here."

"Don't worry. Just stay with me and don't let go of my arm, ok?"

I nodded my head and clenched onto his arm harder than before. I have never liked forests. Ever since that one incident when I was seven I have never liked forests and Liam knew this too.

We then heard another rustle and we both turned around while Liam pulled me slightly behind him.

"Who' s there?" Liam called.

There was no response except for another rustle. This was seriously starting to scare me. I then looked to my left and I saw light and an opening going out of the forest.

I nudged Liam and gestured to the opening. With his hand he counted down from three. When he reached one we bolted for the opening. He was faster than me so he grabbed onto my arm and half dragged half pulled me behind him as we ran.

Something was following us; you could hear the rustling following us getting faster as it neared us.

Then we did it. We reached the outside only to not be at the beach, but be in someone's backyard. When I looked up at the non-tree covered sky I realized that a lot more time had passed than we thought. It was almost dark outside and I'm sure that we were probably being looked for right now.

I looked at Liam and pulled him with me to the front of the yard where the front door was and knocked on the door.

I was surprised when Sam Uley answered. He looked at us for a moment before dragging us inside of his house.

"Where have you two been?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"We were in the forest trying to find the beach." Liam replied totally unfazed by Sam's abrupt rudeness.

"Why didn't you take up Jace's offer to guide you? We have all been looking for you for the past four hours! Do you know how much un-needed stress this has put on us all! We don't need to worry about you to doing something stupid, we need to worry about more important things than you two getting lost in the woods!" he ranted.

"Geesh Sammy, no need to get you panties in a twist. We know that we probably should have accepted Jace's offer, but we are stubborn just like our father and late mother. You should know that more than any of us." I told him with a smirk.

He glared at me and I glared back with Liam backing me up by doing the same. It's hard to win against one Lahote glare, but two? Now that is just a recipe for disaster.

He quickly gave up when he saw the intensity of our glares and sighed running a hand over his face. He seemed stressed. He can be as stressed as the most stressed man in the world, I don't care, and quit frankly I don't like Sam at all.

"Sit down on the couch and I'll call your father." He said then stalked off into what I assumed was his kitchen.

Liam and I sat on the couch when we faintly heard Sam talk on the phone.

"He seemed mad." I said.

"I don't care. He is rude to us, so it's only natural for us to react the same way." Liam defended.

I smirked. "I like the way you think my dearest brother."

"Same for you my darling sister." He said smiling down at me.

"Liam, I'm tired." I whined.

"Lay down then and sleep." He replied.

"Ok." I lay down with my head in his lap and my feet up on the couch. He started to stroke my head and play with my hair. It felt nice and I was soon lulled into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, she is sleeping." I heard a voice say, it vaguely sounded like my brother and I chose to listen to this conversation before falling back to sleep.<p>

"I don't care if you both are sleeping. Tell me what possessed you to go into the forest alone?" another voice questioned, quit loudly in fact.

"Shut up dad, my sister is sleeping. I don't want her to wake up. I don't care what you have to say, as long as she is still asleep." Liam said.

"You don't care what I have to say-" the voice was cut off.

"I get that you are mad at us dad, but we wanted to go to the beach ourselves, just us two, not that stupid guy Jace tagging along with us. If you punish us I really don't care, just don't punish Katia; punish me instead. She can't deal with this sort of shit right now, its bad enough that I brought her in the forest in the first place, she hates forests." I didn't have to see to know that my brother was making a face.

"What do you mean she doesn't like the forest?" another voice asked.

"It's not really your business now is it Jace?" My brother responded.

I could hear that Jace was about to say something but was shushed by another voice. "Tell me why she doesn't like forests Liam." My father demanded.

"No." Liam simply replied.

"No? What do you mean no?" My father asked.

"No means no. What else could it possibly mean?" My brother sarcastically replied.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"It's not my story to tell." He simply replied.

There was then silence. "Wake up your sister soon. I doubt you want to carry her to the car and your brothers aren't here at the moment to do it for you." My father said.

"I'll carry her." A voice that I immediately recognized as Jace piped up.

"You-" My brother was cut of mid-sentence by my father saying, "Ok, just don't wake her up at all."

I was then picked up and held against a warm chest. I immediately curled myself into the warmth of the chest and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke u to a bang down stairs. I quickly sat up in my bed and called out Liam's name. I called it slightly louder this time and he walked into my room with his hair slightly messed up and sleepy eyes.<p>

"Did you hear the bang?" I asked.

"What bang?" he answered almost fully alert now that I told him I heard something.

"Stay with me please? After everything that happened today with the forest I don't want to be alone at the moment." I told him.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you. Move over though." He teasingly replied.

I gave him a quick smile and moved over to the other side of the bed and lifted up the covers for Liam to go under.

"I love you Liam. You are the best brother I could ever have. I can't imagine y life without my twin brother by my side." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Katia. You're the best twin sister a guy like me could have. You make everything in life so much more fun." He whispered back wrapping his arms around me and me doing the same to form a hug.

We released from the hug a minute later and laid down just staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think mom is looking down at us right now?" I asked.

Liam though about his answer before responding, "There isn't a doubt in my mind that she is. Her family is being reunited after many years. I know that she loved all of us and her love for us and our love for her will never be forgotten."

"Thanks Liam, you always know how to make things better." I said smiling slightly.

Then it was silent once again as we looked at the ceiling again. The silence was comfortable and nice, but all god things come to and end, especially since Liam asked, "What do you think of Jace?"

I was silent and contemplated my answer before responding. "Well, I don't really know. I feel sort of connected to him. I also don't really like him. His presence is what I find annoying. So I don't really know Liam."

"Ok. I want you to promise me something though." He responded.

"What kind of promise?" I asked.

"Well, I want you to promise that if you ever somehow get together with Jace that you won't forget me." He said.

"I promise." I told him.

"Good."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with Liam beside me once again. This time I didn't try to wake him up, so as carefully as I could I climbed out of bed and walked to my closet. I then picked out an outfit and headed to the bathroom where I took a shower.<p>

When I was done I left my hair down to dry for a bit and walked back into my room to grab my phone and walked downstairs. I looked in all f the rooms of the house and saw that no one was there so I went back up to my room to grab something different. A soccer ball.

I walked down the stairs all the while throwing the ball back-and-forth between my hands and headed outside of the back door.

I hadn't played soccer since my mother's death so I was a bit rusty, but I soon got back into my normal vibe and started to kick the ball around like I used to. I practiced handling the ball with all of the body parts that I could then started to kick the ball against the fence.

I was too lost in the game that I didn't hear my brother come up behind me.

"Hey Katia, playing soccer I see. Would you care if I joined in?" he asked.

I just nodded my head a yes and passed him the ball. Our practice soon turned into a one on one intense game. One part of the fence on either side of the yard was the goal, and we had the entire huge backyard as our playing field. We of course were not playing by the rules of the original; we were playing our own modified game.

We were pushing and shoving each other out of the way to get a chance at scoring on the other, but it was no use. We couldn't score on each other.

"Give up yet Katia?" Liam asked.

I smirked as I shoved him out of the way, "Never Liam."

He then shoved me so hard that I fell to the ground. I quickly got up as he approached my goal and shoved him back quickly steeling the ball and running as fast as I could towards his goal.

Liam got up as quickly as I had, but he was too late. I brought my leg back and kicked the ball with as much force as I could right into his makeshift goal.

I threw my hands up into the air and turned sticking my tongue out at my brother. He just pouted and crossed his arms walking over to me and pushed me to the ground. I gasped and got up on me knees and swiftly grabbed his legs out from beneath him making him fall in a heap next to me. My action then started a brawl.

We both got up and started to wrestle. I was straddling his waist trying to grab his arms and pin them to the ground but he flipped us over and was now in the same position as I had been. He then grabbed my arms and pinned them to the ground.

"I win sissy." He said smiling.

"You cheated brother." I said pouting.

"How did I cheat dearest sister?" he asked.

"Your bigger than me and stronger!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't take boxing now did I? You did if I remember correctly." He stated.

"I'm not in a boxing match though. Plus I haven't done it in a while and your still bigger and stronger than me!" I told him.

"So." My brother responded.

"So therefore you cheated." I answered.

"Did not." He said.

"Did too." I replied.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-" I interrupted him. "Ok Liam this is getting old; so lets go back inside and do something, preferably something relaxing because we have the house to ourselves at the moment."

He nodded and we headed into the house him running up to his room and coming down about a minute with his sketchpad and pencils in hand.

"I want to draw you." He told me.

"Why? Haven't you done it enough times?" I whined.

"Just suck it up. All you have to do is sit there and watch TV like I know you planned." He told me.

I didn't respond and flicked the TV on and changing it to one of the shows I like and concentrated on the scene trying to figure out what was happening.

By the time the show was over I was engrossed into it and decided to watch the next episode that was on after the first. About half way into it Liam announced it was done.

The picture looked exactly like me. It was probably the best drawing he has ever done of me ever.

My black wavy hair looked exactly as it did now, cascading down my shoulders in messy waves and my hazel eyes looked glazed over as they always did when I was watching TV. I was smiling brightly and my clothes were slightly crinkled due to me lying on the couch, my small body was even sprawled out onto the couch in the exact way as it was in real life.

It was amazing. My brother's talent was amazing. "This one is going to be framed." I told him.

"Its really not that good." He said embarrassed.

"Your right Liam, its amazing its no where near the classification of being good." I told him.

"Thanks" he whispered.

I smiled, "Your welcome."

* * *

><p><em>Many Years Ago<em>

_It was Jacob's school holiday concert in the winter season. Yes holiday concert, not a Christmas concert like it should be called, but a holiday concert. Rachel didn't understand why they just couldn't call it a Christmas concert, but apparently some religions don't celebrate Christmas, but everyone on the reservation celebrated Christmas. _

_Rachel didn't want to go to this at all, neither did her twin sister Rebecca, but their father told them they had to go to support their brother since he supported them at all of their school events. _

_The thing was, they had to dress up nice as well. They couldn't just wear a pair of jeans and a T-shirt; they had to wear skirts or dresses. Rebecca opted for a red dress with black heels, while Rachel went with a black skirt and nice green shirt with the same black heels as her sister. _

_Jacob was wearing nice black pants with a white button up shirt and black tie. He also wore black dress shoes and slicked back his hair. Jacob actually looked nice for a twelve year old boy. _

_When they arrived Rachel's father asked her to take Jake to his classroom while Rebecca helped him up to the gym. She almost protested, but she decided to keep her mouth shut for once and listen._

_She had Jacob show her to his class and she talked with the teacher for a bit while Jake stood with his group of friends. When she turned to leave, she saw Paul behind her. The thirteen year old was wearing a red button up shirt with a black tie, pants, and shoes. He looked nice._

"_Hey old lady." Paul said to her with a smirk._

"_Kid." She nodded her head at him then proceeded to walk away._

"_Wait lady." _

_Rachel turned around and looked at him once more while saying, "What do you want kid?"_

"_I want to know how long you will be staying." He replied._

"_Until we leave." She said._

_Paul nodded his head then said, "My mom wants to thank you for baby sitting my little cousin the other day."_

"_Tell her I said your welcome." She said turning again once more._

_Paul called after her, "Ok, bye old lady." _

_She stuck her hand up and waved while saying, "Bye kid."_


	5. Pushed

_**Ok so here is the next chapter!**_

_**I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review. I really wan to know what you think of the story so far. I'm not positive if this chapter is up to your standards but I think it's better than no update at all. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katia POV<strong>_

I was in the car with my brothers going to Sam and Emily's house. PJ was driving with Tony in passenger seat with Liam and I in the back. I really didn't want to go to their house because _he_ would be there. Jace.

Ah Jace, where can I start? First of all, he was annoying. Second, he kissed me without my permission. Third, he was annoying. Oh wait; I already said that. I guess there are only two reasons I don't like him. TWO REASONS TO MANY!

The only good thing was that Brianna was going to be there. She officially took the role as my best friend and I as hers. I didn't mind the guys, but she was a lot easier to understand and have fun with.

I didn't mind Ray, Bailey, and Brandon. They were cool. Over the last couple of days I have had a lot of fun with them. They were like the brothers I always wanted but never had! Well, technically I have three brothers, but that's not the point. Who said I wanted them as brothers? So therefor Ray, Bailey, and Brandon where the brothers I never had but always wanted.

"Tony, why do I have to go again?" I whined to my brother.

"Well Katia, dad wanted us all to go so we could spend some quality time with everyone." He replied.

"I don't want to spend quality time with them though! Its not like I don't see them all everyday! The only people I never see are Jordan and Jennifer! I really don't want to see them anyway!" I said.

"Well, the older girls are coming back from college today so you have to meet them." He told me.

"I don't want to meet Sylvia, Kendall, Kylee, Kristen, Diana, and Eliza! They are like six years older so I really don't care about them." I said truthfully.

"Too bad, you are going to be civil toward them, Jennifer, and Jordan. I don't want you to start any problems." He scolded me.

"Well, what if they start things with me first?" I asked.

"Then you can handle it however you like. Just please don't start any problems." He pleaded.

"Fine, but you both owe me." I grumbled.

"PJ and I promise to take you out for ice-cream tomorrow then. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yes that's fine." I said. There was no way that I would reject the opportunity to get ice-cream.

* * *

><p>I hated this party. The Black's weren't even here yet and neither were the older girls. So all I had to do was hang with Liam, Brianna, Ray, Bailey, and Brandon. We were sitting in a corner on the floor talking about random things. I learned that Jordan and Jennifer were twins and a year older than I was. I also learned that no one liked them, not even their brothers. That made me laugh.<p>

I was laughing really hard when I heard shrill voices behind me. When I turned around, there stood Jordan and Jennifer. Their voices were all nasally. At my old school there was this girl named Melissa who had that same voice…

"Well look who it is. The little whore and her brother." One twin said.

"Not to mention there is little old ugly Brianna, what are you doing here." The other said.

I was used to people offending me, but you don't do that to my best friend.

I quickly got up and got into their faces and said, "What did you say?"

"Well little girl, I called you a whore, while my sister Jordan called Brianna ugly. You have a problem with that you little ugly duckling?" The twin who I now knew as Jennifer asked.

"Yeah I do have a problem. You don't call my best friend ugly. You got that?" I asked with my New Jersey accent coming out.

"I can call her what ever the hell I want ugly duckling, no if you would please get out of my face." She said while pushing me back.

"Don't push me." I growled.

Jordan then got in my face saying, "We can do whatever we want."

"Stay out of my face." I said pushing her back.

Then both the twins sent fists flying towards me. I stood there waiting for the two punches to connect with my stomach. I wasn't going to hit them as long as they hit me first.

Those hits never came though. At that moment the Black's came through the door. It was like everything was in slow motion, one second two girls fists were flying at me and the next those two girls were being held back by JJ and Jason.

The twins were wriggling around in their brother's grips, whilst I stood there smiling.

"Katia." Jacob Black called.

I turned towards him and he motioned me over. I slowly walked over to where he stood and once I stopped in front of him, he pulled me by the arm into the other room.

"What did you do?" he asked

"What did I do? I did nothing. Your daughters were saying cruel things to Brianna and I. I then asked what they said then Jennifer pushed me and then I pushed Jordan because she was I my face. They then proceeded to try and hit me. I only pushed Jordan because they pushed me first. I was using self defense." I defended myself.

"I see." I mumbled while grasping his chin.

"You can ask anybody that was in he room and they would confirm my story." I told him.

"You can leave now." He said while shooing me off.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the other room Liam came up to me. "Why did he pull you off?"<p>

"I'm pretty sure he thought I started the fight, but I told him everything and said that you can all confirm what I said was he truth. I feel like I'm talking with Mr. Conors again." I said while laughing.

"Mr. Connors hated you. You were sent to his office every day!" my brother exclaimed.

"I was sent there for the littlest things. If I playfully slapped one of my friends I would get sent there and if I spoke during class I was sent there too. I think the teachers hated me." I said sheepishly.

"They did hate you. You were loud all the time and never shut up!" Liam exclaimed.

"Hey, people started conversations with me, not the other way around. If anything they should be the ones who were punished and not me." I replied.

"Yeah. It's still pretty funny though." Liam said chuckling.

"Hey you can't say anything, you were sent to Mr. Connors as much as I was. Maybe even more. Remember how mad he was when you got into a fight with Bobby Hew? I'm surprised you even got him to the ground. He was two grades above us and like twice your size in muscle, height, and weight!" I exclaimed.

"How was it surprising that I beat him? I mean yeah he was bigger, but clearly I was stronger. He deserved it too." He defended himself.

"What did he do?" Ray asked

"He just said something that set me off." He quickly replied.

"Yeah you never did say why you hit him. I know that he said something but what was it?" I asked.

Liam shrugged, "He just said something."

I sighed, "Fine, don't tell me. It will come out sooner or later though."

Liam just nodded his head. "Look who's here." He said while motioning towards the doorway.

"Crap." I mumbled.

It was Jace. Kill. Me. Now. He just had to be here.

"I thought he had to work tonight!" I whisper yelled at Brianna.

"He does! He has to leave at ten." Brianna whispered back.

Great, that means he has four hours to annoy me. It was only six. Why couldn't it be nine right now?

"Hey Katia." Jace said while walking over to where we all stood.

"Jace." I replied curtly.

"How are you?" he asked breathlessly.

I sighed, "Fine."

He looked at me hopefully and asked, "Do you want to sit with me over there?"

I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "No."

He looked down and sighed grumbling things to himself as he walked over to the couch nearby us.

"Bailey, how's Cat doing?" I asked.

"She's fine. She gets really annoying though." He said.

"Cool."

"Why don't you like Jace?" Ray asked.

"He's annoying." I said looking up towards the foot taller boy.

"I know that, but you can't just hate him for that reason alone." He told me.

"Ok, he kissed me without my permission the first time we met. He also stalks me." Ray looked like he was about to deny it, but he stayed silent. "You and I both know that he does, there is no denying it. He also way to nice to me."

"You don't like that he's nice to you?" Bailey questioned.

"Well yeah. Your not supposed to be that nice to me if I treat him like I do. He's supposed to be mean back. It's no fun if he is always so nice to me. I know that he likes me, but he's not my type." I told him.

"How is he not your type? If he isn't what is?" Ray asked.

"They have to be taller than me, have to have a hot body, can be just as mean as me, is edgy, can be a bad boy, where's cool clothes, is funny, can protect me, they are artistic, can play sports, can joke around with me at appropriate times, can understand me and how I think, and can calm me down within a moments notice so I don't do anything stupid. I basically want someone with a personality like Liam. I admire Liam's characteristics and want that in a boyfriend. So far, Jace has not shown me any of these things. I don't care if you tell him this, but I already know that he would change himself to try and please me. People shouldn't change for anybody." I said.

"Wow, your picky." Bailey said.

I just nodded my head and turned to Brianna to talk.

* * *

><p>It was now 9:00. An hour until Jace would leave. A half an hour ago he guilt tripped me into sitting next to him on the couch. All of the kids including the older ones were sitting in the living room and watching the Hannah Montana movie. Cat, Stephanie, and Tara guilt tripped us all into watching it. I wasn't complaining though. Brianna and I were talking about how hot the kid Travis was.<p>

Liam was sitting on my right so I put my feet in his lap while I laid my head in Jace's lap. He wasn't going to complain. His face gave it away. He was extremely happy that I was doing this.

"Brianna, Travis looks really hot when he's painting with Miley doesn't he?" I asked.

"Honestly he does. Him and Miley are such a cute couple. I wish I was her so I could have kissed him."

"Shh, don't give away the rest of the movie! I wish I was Miley Cyrus too. She is after all going to marry Liam Hemsworth. Now he is hot. I loved him as Gale in the Hunger Games. Honestly, Liam Hemsworth could make any role I acting look hot, even if he was a nerd." I replied.

Jace's hands balled into fists at his sides but I grabbed them both and opened them up. For some reason seeing him angry hurt me. I could tell he was jealous, and the little voice inside my head was telling me that I was hurting him and myself in the process of not giving in to liking him back.

Brianna was saying something but I didn't hear her. I was to concentrated on Jace playing with my hair. I was soon lulled into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it guys? I know I haven't updated in forever but that's because I am now in Texas. I am no longer in New York with constant access to a computer. Right now I'm on my aunt's while she is at work.<strong>_

_**So please review. I want to know what you thought of the chapter. I know it was kind of really boring and shorter than the other's but it's better than nothing right?**_

_**Can you give me five reviews? Its okay if there are less, but five would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**~REVIEW~**_


	6. Jinx

Katia POV

Something was moving under me, and I had no idea what it could possibly be. I quickly bolted up and looked around trying to see what it could possibly be. I looked back to where I was laying and saw Jace there. Why was I sleeping on Jace?

I quickly looked at the clock. 10:00 PM. Then everything came rushing back to me. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep on him. He was moving because he had to go to work.

I looked around to find Brianna, only to see her asleep on Brandon's shoulder while Brandon was leaning on the couch as he was also asleep. All the while, Carson, Brianna's brother was glaring at Brandon. Looks like someone doesn't want their little sister in the arms of a boy.

I then looked back at Jace with a smile and said, "Thanks for letting me sleep on you."

"No problem." He replied beaming.

"You should probably go, you are going to be late for work." I stated.

He then looked at the clock then back at me. He smiled sadly. "See you around?"

I thought for a minute then looked away. "Maybe."

When I looked back his sad smile was gone and replaced with his mouth in an angry line. He then walked away and out the door.

I didn't care about him and what he was feeling. But why did I feel guilty?

* * *

><p>"Tony, got any fives?" I asked<p>

It was the next morning and I was sitting on the living room floor playing Go Fish with my brothers.

He smirked and said, "Go fish."

I sighed. They were all coming after me trying to take my cards, so when I ask them they don't have the dang cards I need.

"Katia, do you have a five?" PJ asked smirking.

I sighed but turned over my five. I was now starting to wonder why I suggested this game in the first place.

"Liam, do you have a seven?" PJ asked.

"Go fish." Liam replied smiling.

Now it was Tony's turn. "PJ do you have a king?"

PJ quickly replied with a go fish.

"Tony do you have a king?" Liam asked smirking. Tony blew out a breath of air but handed over his king.

"PJ do you have a six?" Liam asked.

"Go fish." Was his reply.

My turn. ""PJ got a seven?" I asked with a knowing smile on my face.

"Damn you." He mumbled as he handed me his seven.

"Liam, do you have a six?" I asked.

He glared but gave me his six. Finally, I was winning!

"Tony, you got a three?" I asked. He smiled but replied with go fish. There goes my winning.

"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly asked.

We all turned to the entryway and saw our father. "Playing go fish." We replied in synch.

"Jinx!" I yelled. They all grumbled, but when I hit them they stayed silent.

"Why did you hit them when they talked?" Dad asked.

"Well, since I called jinx, that means that they can't talk until someone says their name three times, and if they do, they get hit." I explained.

My dad then started to walk away, "Dad, you aren't even going to help us?" PJ asked. I quickly punched him in the arm as my dad laughed.

"She called jinx, maybe you should have been quicker and said jinx before her. Its your problem, not mine." He replied.

I smirked, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>My brothers and I were at the beach. These teenage girls kept on looking over here and starring at PJ and Tony, while younger ones were busy starring at Liam. Is this my life now?<p>

I sighed and got up from where I was sitting on the towel in the sand. This was so not worth the stares.

"I'll be down by the water." I told my brothers. They just nodded and stared back at the girls. Both parties were desperate.

I slowly started to walk down the beach in my pink and purple bikini. When I was at the edge of the water I sat down and waited for the small waves to reach my body. I busied myself by drawing shapes in the sand. The water was slightly chilled and felt good against my warmer body.

I slowly tilted my head back and closed my eyes letting the warmth of the sun beat down on my face. I slowly relaxed my breathing then turned my face back down to the water.

I feel like something is out of place. Ever since I've met Jace I've been feeling strange. I don't get what's wrong with me. I've never felt this way before when it was Liam, mom, and I; ever since I locked eyes with Jace, everything has changed. What's wrong with me?

I slowly stood up and wiped the remaining sand stuck to me off my body and headed back to my brothers.

Huh, they seemed to be talking to the girls earlier. They clearly want to get hit.

When I was back to them I punched them all in the arm. "You aren't supposed to talk dummies."

One by one they all turned to me and glared and I just smiled innocently back.

"Who's she?" a blonde girl, clearly older than me asked.

I smiled at her then said, "I'm thei-" I was cut off by Liam. "She's the kid we are baby sitting." He said.

I looked at my brother in shock. I was the kid they were baby sitting? What the hell? Just because I'm short for my age doesn't mean they could pass me off for some little kid! I don't even look that young!

"Yeah. I sure am the kid they are baby sitting." I said with a smile trying my hardest not to yell at my brothers.

"Aw she's so pretty! How old is she?" asked an older brunette.

"She's ten. She's our dads friends daughter." Tony replied.

"You guys are so nice for taking care of her." Said a native looking girl.

"Yeah, she's been really lonely lately because she just moved here so our dad thought it would be a great idea to try and make her have a good time." PJ told them with what was supposed to be a "flirty" smile.

"Hey can we go now? Your dad said I had to be back soon." I said, still playing along.

"Sure Tia. Sorry ladies but we have to take Tia home. Maybe we will see you again." PJ said.

I was pissed. I wasn't even Katia in this whole ordeal. I'm "Tia". Great to know how much my family loves me.

I didn't even wait for the girls reply, I started to walk back to the forest. I looked behind me and saw that they were still talking to the girls.

I then bolted into the forest.

* * *

><p>Ok, I was totally, unbelievably, lost. Stupid forest. I looked at my watch on my wrist. 6:58. A total of two hours and forty-six minutes after what happened at the beach. Great, just great.<p>

I bet PJ, Tony, and Liam were happy they didn't have to "baby sit Tia" anymore. Those jerks. They see me as a tag along and not worthy of being known as their sister. Well, maybe they aren't worthy of being my brothers. As of this moment, I am officially an only child. Good riddance family.

I looked around to see if anything looked familiar to me so I could get out of here. I should honestly just retrace my steps and head back to the beach; that would be the smart thing to do. To bad I don't know which direction I've come from except for the last couple of minutes worth of walking.

Its all their stupid faults I'm lost. If they didn't say what they did I would have been home watching TV with my family; but thanks to them, I'm stranded in the forest.

I could just sit down on the forest floor and wait for them to get me, but then if some serial killer decides to wander through the woods for their next kill I'll have to get up and run, where as if I keep walking it'll be easier to run, but I might not be able to run as fast because I've lost my energy.

What's a girl to do?

I continued to walk around. Then all of a sudden I'm face first in the dirt with my left arm sliced open and bleeding. I had to of tripped on something, down by my foot there was a big rock. Stupid big rock tripped me!

I slowly got up and looked around. There was a fallen log about a foot away from me. I walked over to it and sat down inspecting my arm.

The blood seemed to not be stopping, and I had no idea how to stop the bleeding besides putting pressure on it. I slowly covered the wound with my right hand and hissed at the contact. Stupid gash stung.

The blood was seeping through my fingers and started to drip on the log. I was going to die of loos of blood in the forest. Not cool. I thought I was going to die on a rollercoaster or parachuting, not from blood loss!

A twig snapped.

My head swiftly turned to the direction the noise was in. Then another one snapped from the same place.

"Hello?" I called.

The bushes started to move, and out walked a wolf. The wolf was pure black except for the white on its ears. It was huge, but it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen!

"Oh my God you are adorable!" I squealed.

Its tail started to wag and its tongue lolled out of it mouth. The wolf slowly inched closer until in was right in front of me. It then laid down on the forest floor.

My right hand inched towards its face, but I quickly pulled it back because I remembered the blood coated on it.

"Sorry wolf, I don't think you want blood all over you, so I can't pet you." I told it.

The wolf whined and nudged its nose against my bloody hand. He then licked it.

I was going to die now. The wolf licked my hand and likes the taste f my blood and wants to eat me. I'm too young to die, I have a lot more ahead of me and I don't want to get mauled by a ginormous wolf!

The wolf laid its head in its paws and looked up at me with its chocolaty eyes. They looked so human and so familiar. They looked like Jace's eyes. That's not possible though, Jace couldn't be a wolf, this stuff only exists in fairy tales. Jace cannot be a wolf.

I looked back at the wolf only to see that its eyes were closed.

"Jace." I murmured.

The wolfs eyes bolted open and looked at me in almost shock.

"Your eyes, they look like this guys I know. Your eyes look like Jace's." I told the wolf.

This time my left hand reached out to pet him, it hurt like hell, but I was determined to work through the pain and pet the wolf.

Its fur was so soft. I slowly ran my fingers through its fur. The wolfs eyes were closed again and it started to make a noise almost similar to purring. I giggled at the noise and tangled my fingers in its fur.

"You remind me of a puppy." I told it giggling.

What was up with me giggling? I'm usually never like this! I was becoming soft.

"Can you understand me?" I asked it.

The wolf nodded.

"Are you a girl?" I questioned.

It shook its head.

"So you're a boy?" I asked.

It nodded his head once more.

"Its really cool that you can understand me. You're a really smart wolf." I told him.

The wolf looked up at me and stuck its tongue out and gave me a sort of smile.

"I'm going to name you Fluffy." I told him.

He glared at me.

"What you don't want to be named Fluffy?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Fine, then your name is going to be Pablo. No arguments." I told him.

The wolf glared at me once again but I just gave it an angelic smile in return.

I was officially going crazy. I was having conversations with a wolf named Pablo. Pablo even responds to me! This is crazy! Where are the men in white suits when you need them?

There was a howl in the distance and Pablo shot straight up turned his head and glared towards where to howl came from. He then looked back at me, licked my face, then ran off.

* * *

><p>I finally saw a light. I started to run to it, and when I got to it, I was finally out of the forest and back on the beach. I basically just went in a big half circle. I slowly walked towards the water.<p>

I took off my sandals and grasped them in my hands as I entered ankle deep into the ocean.

As I looked out in the water there was something there. Someone was out there.

At least they were swimming and not drowning. I then heard hooting and hollering from above. My eyes immediately came in contact with the cliffs. Up on them were guys that looked a lot like my dads friends and family were jumping.

Why the hell were they jumping off cliffs? Are they suicidal or something? You don't just jump off of cliffs for fun; although it does look pretty fun. I want to try! Why do they insist on not including me in their escapades!

I quickly put my shoes back on and rushed to the cliffs. I was trying to get up there so I could try. Cliff jumping looked pretty fun from down on the beach.

I was about half way up the cliffs and I was struggling. The stupid ass cliffs were too damn steep! How do they expect people with short legs like mine to climb them!

When I reached the top I was almost completely out of breath. I leaned down on my knees and started to take deep breaths. That was a long up hill walk.

"Katia!" a familiar voice called out from behind me.

I jumped up not expecting the voice. Stupid asshole scared the shit out of me!

I quickly turned around and there he was; Jace.

I locked my eyes with is. They were beautiful, and looked exactly like Pablo's. It's not a coincidence that they have immensely similar or either exactly alike eyes. There had to be some sort of tie between both of them.

"Hey Jace."

"Where have you been? Your brothers couldn't find you."" He stated.

"You know, I was around." I replied.

"So what brought you up to the cliffs?" he asked.

"Well, I saw someone out in the water and then saw someone jump after from the cliff." I answered.

"Oh. It was probably me you saw in the water. Do you want to try?"

"Yeah." I said. "Jumping off of cliffs looks pretty fun."

He smiled at me. "Let's go then." He started to pull me along.

When we reached the cliff edge I paid no attention to any one else there. They only stared, and smiled.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked. It was a long way down. I'm not going to jump if I'm going to die.

"Want me to go with you?" Jace asked me.

I quickly nodded and grasped his hand.

"One."

"Two."

I closed my eyes.

"Three."

We jumped.

* * *

><p><em>Many years before:<em>

_Paul Lahote was down at the beach. At the age of 13 he was slowly developing into an older guys body. He was sitting on the beach with his friends. _

"_Hey guys," a thirteen year old Quil Atera said, "we should go cliff diving."_

"_Yeah sure, that sounds like fun." Embry Call agreed._

"_We would have to bring Rachel though, or at least tell her." Jacob Black insisted._

_Paul blushed at the mention of her name. He has had a crush on her for years. Even though she never knew of his exsistence until recently, he liked her a lot._

"_I'll tell her." He volunteered._

_Jared Thail smirked at his best friend. He knew his best friend had a huge crush on the older girl and that was why he volunteered to tell her._

_Jacob told him ok, and soon Paul was off._

_Rachel was lounging on a beach towel trying to tan in her small yellow and pink dotted bikini. Paul loved her body. She was proportioned perfectly, he thought to himself. _

"_Rachel." He called._

_Rachel Black turned towards the voice who called her and saw her brothers friend Paul Lahote. She had a strange affection for the younger boy._

"_Yeah?" she asked pulling her sunglasses down to her nose._

"_We want to go cliff diving. Is that okay with you?" he asked._

_She smiled at the younger boy, and Paul had to resist the urge to blush. He loved her smile. _

"_Yeah that's totally fine with me. I hope you guys have fun." She said._

_Paul smiled at the older girl then ran off back to his friends to tell him the good news. Rachel smiled at his retreating figure. _

_He's a good kid, she thought to herself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok here's to the end of another chapter! I didn't realize that last chapter I didn't put in the flashback. In all honesty I totally forgot to do that.<strong>_

_**Leave your thoughts of the chapter in a review.**_

_**~REVIEW~**_


End file.
